


Stupid Satan.

by MashuraDi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Hallucifer made me do it(?), Love Bites, Lucifer has a Forked Tongue, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Wet Dream, but he can also be cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it perfectly.</p><p>Also... Is about Sammy having a wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Satan.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EncyclopediaOfWeirdness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/gifts).



> My friend [EncyclopediaOfWeirdness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness) was my beta reader. Thank you for fixing my mistakes, Sammeh! <3 Love ya!  
> The prompt was also her idea, so this is for her lol

* * *

 

 

His right hand ran over the blurred image of himself standing in front of him. The Winchester narrowed his eyes at the tiredness that was reflected in his hazel eyes through the mirror, and all he could think about was the guilt he felt because his older brother still didn't know about his current situation. I mean, he knew, but not with details. And it wasn't like he was lying, he was just... keeping information he thought was better not to tell. Why talk about something that couldn't do any good? That would only worry Dean, and no. No.

Besides, Dean knew this could happen. Castiel told him, he remembers the things that were said when his body was walking around, soulless. Having to put his soul back again could have consequences, not to even mention that there was the possibility of him dying, just like that. But no one listened, Dean didn't listen, and they had to put him back together. Even when Sam was glad to be out of that horrible cage, glad that he was beside his older brother once again, he isn't sure if this was better.

Having to deal with a hallucination of Lucifer didn't make things easier, and then it was the fact that this one used to say that the whole thing was just part of a game. That everything was just a lie, and that it wasn't real. And that Lucifer had to make everything look messy, because Sam's life has always been like that. Because, as Lucifer puts it, _you can't torture someone who has nothing left for you to take away_. He had to make him believe it, so later he could yank the wool off of his eyes.

His brother then tried to show him a way to make him realize how he could distinguish hallucinations from reality, forcing Lucifer to confirm him that maybe he wasn't real, but that he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

That was just how messed up Sam was.

So he sees him sometimes, some days more than others, but he tends to be around.

Sam tried to ignore him. And when he turned to be too annoying, he would just close his eyes, and make his right thumb press roughly against his left palm. Hallucifer, as he decided to name him mentally time to time, would vanish and leave him alone. At least for a while.

Thing is, that the hallucination would continue to try and lure him, and all to get some attention from the Winchester. Maybe Sam could find some rest, at least he can sleep by now. He just had to continue ignoring him, and all would be just fine.

It was late, and since Lucifer wasn't showing up to bother him, he thought that he could try to get some sleep. He doubted he would get his usual four hours, but as long he can get some rest...

 

_He can't remember what he was doing before this, but it didn't matter. He craved for a hot, steamy shower, and that's what he would do._

_Pulling the shirt down his shoulders, his fingers aimed downward to work on the belt that adjusted his jeans. Unfastening it, pulling the zipper down, allowing the jeans to fall down his long, strong legs. The Winchester stepped inside the shower after taking off his boxers, and let the warm water relax his muscles._

_Standing under the spray, Sam began to wash himself. He wasn't in a hurry, so he obviously took his time. Running his fingers through his wet hair, he then tried to reach for the soap. Only that, the soap wasn't in the place he had left it. He was sure it was there before, so why it wasn't-_

“ _Looking for this?” Said a voice, a soft, and teasing whisper._

_Oh, Sam knew this voice. He knew it too damn well. And maybe the fact he knew from whom, made him feel goosebumps._

_'Ignore him... He isn't real...'_

“ _Who cares if I'm real or not?” The same voice replied to the boy's thoughts. “Sam...” The Winchester can feel a cold touch, fingers playfully caressing his sides. “Sammy.” The voice insists. The whisper so close behind his left ear._

_But Sam is stubborn; not wanting to give in. Even when the hallucination's touch had always felt so real. Like if He, was really there._

_Lucifer chuckles, and thinking it would be funny, he threw the soap right in front of Sam. This one was gazing at the floor in that moment, and obviously couldn't avoid looking at it._

“ _Would you hand me the soap?” Lucifer teased, “I could wash your back, if you wanted.”_

_The Winchester seemed firm into not wanting to pay the hallucination the attention it required from him, and that's why he stayed silent. Quiet._

“ _Always so cold, Sammy,” but Lucifer didn't care. He continued with the playful grin on his lips, and instead of waiting for an angry response from the boy, he decided to continue teasing him._

_And Sam almost gasped when he felt those cold lips over the sensitive skin of his neck. Lucifer then tightened his grip on the other's hips, and pressed his own body against his, making Sam feel the coldness of the tiles against his chest and abs. “You're not real,” he finally said, clenching his eyes. Most of the time he didn't dare face Lucifer, because having to fight him usually didn't end well._

_Hallucination or not, he could make him go through rough times. Having to watch people hurting themselves was nothing compared to other things. The time he spent in the cage, in Hell... Definitely marked him for life._

_Lucifer nibbled against his nape, and now yes, the Winchester had to gasp. It was something subtle though, but it was enough to make the Devil smirk._

“ _Want me to take care of you?” The hallucination teased, placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulders, making the Winchester shiver every now and then and- “I know you want me to keep going.”_

“ _That’s not-”_

“ _I'm inside your head, Sam.” Lucifer added before Sam could even finish his sentence. “You also want me to take control.” He tugged softly at one of his earlobes, and then forced the boy to turn around._

_Sam's back is pressed against the tiles now, and Lucifer is so close, so damn close, he can even feel his breathing against his lips. He wants to tell him 'Stop'. He wants to tell him 'Shut Up'. But words don't come out. His eyes are fixed on Lucifer's, and he knows he should be trying to look away._

_But he can't._

_Did he even want that right now?_

_Lucifer's cold lips pressed against his mouth, and now was kissing him. Sam wanted to protest, and he actually tried to shove the Devil away from him, but the hallucination doesn't let him. He presses harder, and his teeth even dare to bite the boy's warm lips. Sam whines, and Lucifer takes the chance to slip his tongue inside of his mouth._

_Oh... Sam panted against the Devil's mouth. That tongue was special alright, he has seen it before, when Lucifer tried to mock him about something, and he would just stick his tongue out. A forked tongue, it felt so different, so..._

_Another groan, and Lucifer was now grinning against the boy's lips._

_He reaches his right hand to Sam's face, his fingers tangled within the strains of his hair,_ _and then he pulled Sam's head back. Lucifer can hear the boy hissing, and it wasn't just because the Devil had pulled him back roughly, but also because he dared to break the kiss._

_Oh._

“ _I knew you wanted me,” Lucifer teased again, licking his own lips, now kissing Sam's neck, down his jaw. “You can be so stubborn, Sammy.”_

“ _Shut up,” there, he said it. He can hear the Devil chuckle against his skin. And Sam wasn't going to admit it, but he was already missing kissing him._

_He's screwed, isn't he?_

_And as if Lucifer could read his mind, even though he actually could, he returned to please him... or so that was what Sam thought he was going to do. Lucifer only brushed his lips against Sam's, he pressed his body against him, and decided to whisper; “I'm going to make you feel better.·_

“ _W-What?” Sam, somehow, doesn't feel like fighting him anymore, this whole thing felt surreal. This had to be a dream, it had to be..._

_Damn Lucifer had started to leave a trail of soft kisses along his chest, going lower, and lower... and- oh my God!_

_Lucifer was staring up at him, smiling with this pervy look on his features, and that sly glint in his icy blue eyes. Was he going to- Was he really going to- With that tongue of his...?_

_Well, the hallucination already had wrapped his fingers around his erection. Wait a moment, when did it get so hard?_

_Stupid Satan!_

 

And he wakes up.

It was a dream indeed, and the Winchester couldn't believe he just had a dream like that. Did he just have a wet dream with... With Lucifer?

The hallucination, the real thing, it didn't matter. It was him. And he wants to smash his head against a wall. More when he realized he was hard between his legs.

' _This can't happen to me..._ ' He thought to himself, turning his face to one side, clenching his eyes hard. He swallows, and his left hand manages to get hold of his pillow, and soon after Sam had his entire face covered with it.

Ok, Sam, now try to ignore the boner you've just popped.

Maybe he should try to get rid of it... Maybe he should-

“Oh, Sammy...” Said the same voice from his dream. Sam almost fell from his bed, just when his right hand was slowly trying to reach down, and the fingertips reached under the hem of his boxers.

The boy obviously cursed, and he tried to make the hallucination go away by trying to hit it with the same pillow. Lucifer was beside him on the bed, but as soon he saw Sam doing that, he took both of Sam's wrists, and pinned him against the mattress. Each hand to each side of his face, and Sam had to take a deep breath. His chest going in and out. ' _Get off me_ ', he wants to say.

“You need to relax,” Lucifer smirks. “You should be glad you still have me to get rid of this kind of _problem_.”

Sam clenched his eyes, and repeated the same words within his mind, like a chant. ' _He's not real... Not real._ '

“Same old song,” The Devil sighs. He looks at him, leans closer, and whispered into his ear; “Sam.” It made the Winchester's body shiver a little. His lips are so deliciously pressed against his skin. And the Serpent repeated his name, in a dark, husky voice, “ _Sam_.”

The boy wanted to snap, he just can't give in, he can't give in to Lucifer.

Then again, this isn't Lucifer, is it? He could take advantage of this, and he wouldn't be accepting anything about what he could have felt about the Devil back then, when they were together as one, the exhilaration he felt... So good, even when he didn't want to admit it. Even when he knew Lucifer _knew_.

God, he sure was a _monster_. A freak. How can he miss someone like him? After what he did to him even in the cage? Something is wrong with him. Why the darkness always had to be there, chasing after him? Why can't it be the light instead?

Then again... Lucifer was supposed to be the light bringer.

He wanted to cry... It felt like _light_ in that moment. Why things had to change so much, be cruelly twisted inside that awful cage?

He _gave_ in.

Lucifer was smirking.

Sam didn't care.

As soon he felt the hallucination free one of his wrists, he reached that hand to Lucifer's face. He gripped the blond hair at his nape, and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. He can feel the oh- _I-told-you-so_ -Grin on Satan's lips. At how always, always, he seemed to be right at some point. Even as a hallucination, Sam still remembers how he was...

He felt the blond pressing his body against his, his hips soon rutting against him, and he panted against the other's mouth.

Lucifer doesn't talk, he doesn't need to, the hallucination wasn't always a dick around Sam, he could also be nice to him. A reminder of the times Lucifer was good to Sam, when he showed how much he cared for him, when he told him he wanted to give him everything. _Everything_.

And Sam can allow himself to lose himself into this... Lie. He needed him right now, the dream triggered something that he was probably craving for a while, and it couldn't be helped.

' _Lucifer_...' He wanted to say, ' _Lucifer_.' But his own pride couldn't let the words to come out.

But he's not real, _he_ would never know... Right? But _No_.

Sam could be so complicated sometimes.

The Winchester gasped, the grip on the Devil's hair tightened, and he threw his head back at the feeling of how good the other could move his hips against his. He was so hard, he wasn't sure how much more he would be able to resist it. He has to clench his eyes, hard, so hard...

“You like it, Sammy?” The Devil had to tease him, but of course.

“Shut up.” Just... _Shut up_ , and keep doing what you're doing. That thing with the- Fuck! He wanted to swear, but it wasn't his style. The boy is so lost into the intensity of this, so lost. And the way Lucifer kisses him was so sinful, he just can't...

He just _can't_.

And he continues hearing Lucifer calling after him, softly. Over, and over again. Shit, how he loved when his own name came out of that mouth of his. It felt just right. Wrong... But _Right_.

His hips grinded harder against Lucifer's. The boy bites on the Devil's lips, and Lucifer bites back. Lucifer gives him what he needs, what he wants.

Just a little longer, a little longer...

A deep growl came out of the deep of his throat, and Sam comes. He basically came inside his boxers, and damn it felt good.

He hadn't realized he had one of his palms against his groin.

“There,” Lucifer said. He made sure to continue moving his hips until Sam felt completely, and utterly spent. He leaned to place a soft bite against his other half's shoulder, a playful kiss on his neck, and then he decided to pull himself back. He gazes down at the boy, but Sam isn't looking at him. He was trying to get back his breath. “I'll be good to you tonight, and let you sleep for a little while longer,” he chuckled.

'Leave me the hell alone,' Sam wanted to say to him. But he just closed his eyes, and released a tired sigh. He was still trying to convince himself of what just happened.

If his older brother knew about how messed up he was, oh God... Why?

Lucifer stood from the bed, and almost as a way to provoke the Winchester, he played the role of... a friend in this case, and covered him up with a blanket.

Sam rolled his eyes, but looked at Hallucifer taking a chair, placing it near the side of the bed. Straddling it later, he supported his arms against the backrest. And he gazed down at the boy.

For once, he didn't seem to want to annoy him. Was he really going to let him rest?

Sammy took a deep breath, tried to ignore the feeling that told him to look back at him.

“You know I was the one making you have that wet dream, right?” The Devil smirked, narrowing his eyes at the kid.

“...” Oh, the bitchface on the Winchester's face. Of course that happened because of him!

But, then again, the Hallucination was supposed to be caused by his own, tormented mind...

Yup. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore, or who he should be blaming now, but if he was damaged; it was because of what happened to him in that cage, so he chose to blame it all on _him_.

_Stupid Satan!_

 

 


End file.
